Italy men's national ice hockey team
Rick Cornacchia | Asst Coach = Marco Liberatore Fabio Polloni | Captain = Roland Ramoser | Most games = Lucio Topatigh (243) | Top scorer = Lucio Topatigh (131) | Most points = | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = ITA | IIHF Rank = 16 | IIHF max = 13 | IIHF max date = 2007 | IIHF min = 19 | IIHF min date = first in 2004 | Team_Colors = | First game = 7 - 1 (Milan, Italy; March 14, 1924) | Largest win = 28 - 0 (Düsseldorf, Germany; March 1, 1955) | Largest loss = 31 - 1 (St. Moritz, Switzerland; February 1, 1948) | World champ apps = 22 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = 4th (1953) | Regional name = IIHF European Championships | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup best = 4th (1929) | Olympic apps = 9 | Olympic first = 1936 | Olympic medals = | Record = 323-396-77 }} ]] The Italian men's national ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Italy, and is controlled by the Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio (FISG), a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. 2010 World Ice Hockey Championship team 2006 Olympic team Goaltenders *85 René Baur *73 Günther Hell *29 Jason Muzzatti Defensemen *50 Christian Borgatello *26 Armin Helfer *7 Robert Nardella *8 Florian Ramoser *11 André Signoretti *6 Michele Strazzabosco (A) *3 Carter Trevisani Forwards *71 Luca Ansoldi *21 Giuseppe Busillo © *24 Mario Chitarroni (A) *34 Jason Cirone *9 Giorgio de Bettin *23 Shane Myers *28 Manuel de Toni *20 Joseph Rotondo *17 Anthony Iob *22 Stefano Margoni *16 John Parco *27 Lucio Topatigh *33 Anthony Tuzzolino *2 Stefan Zisser Coaches *Mickey Goulet Olympic record *1920 - Did not participate *1924 - Did not participate *1928 - Did not participate *1932 - Did not participate *1936 - Finished tied in 9th place *1948 - Finished in 8th place *1952 - Did not qualify *1956 - Finished in 7th place *1960 - Did not qualify *1964 - Finished in 15th place *1968 - Did not qualify *1972 - 1980 - Did not qualify *1984 - Finished in 9th place *1988 - Did not qualify *1992 - Finished in 12th place *1994 - Finished in 9th place *1998 - Finished in 12th place *2002 - Did not qualify *2006 - Finished in 11th place *2010 - Did not qualify European Championship record *1910 - 1923 - Did not participate *1924 - Finished in 5th place *1925 - Did not participate *1926 - Finished in 8th place *1927-1928 - Did not participate *1929 - Finished in 4th place *1932 - Did not participate World Championship record *1930 - Finished in 10th place *1931 - Did not participate *1933 - Finished in 11th place *1934 - Finished in 9th place *1935 - Finished in 8th place *1937 - Did not participate *1938 - Did not participate *1939 - Finished in 9th place *1947 - Did not participate *1949 - Did not participate *1950 - Did not participate *1951 - Finished in 8th place (1st in the "B" Pool) *1952 - Finished in 12th place (3rd in the "B" Pool) *1953 - Finished in 4th place (1st in the "B" Pool) *1955 - Finished in 10th place (1st in the "B" Pool) *1957-1958 - Did not participate *1959 - Finished in 10th place *1961 - Finished in 12th place (4th in the "B" Pool) *1962-1963 - Did not participate *1964 - Finished in 15th place (7th in the "B" Pool) *1965 - Did not participate *1966 - Finished in 17th place (1st in the "C" Pool) *1967 - Finished in 13th place (5th in the "B" Pool) *1968 - Did not participate *1969 - Finished in 14th place (8th in the "B" Pool) *1970 - Finished in 16th place (2nd in the "C" Pool) *1971 - Finished in 14th place (8th in the "B" Pool) *1972 - Finished in 15th place (2nd in the "C" Pool) *1973 - Finished in 14th place (8th in the "B" Pool) *1974 - Finished in 16th place (2nd in the "C" Pool) *1975 - Finished in 13th place (7th in the "B" Pool) *1976 - Finished in 15th place (7th in the "B" Pool) *1977 - Finished in 18th place (1st in the "C" Pool) *1978 - Finished in 15th place (7th in the "B" Pool) *1979 - Finished in 20th place (2nd in the "C" Pool) *1981 - Finished in 9th place (1st in the "B" Pool) *1982 - Finished in 7th place *1983 - Finished in 8th place *1985 - Finished in 11th place (3rd in the "B" Pool) *1986 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in the "B" Pool) *1987 - Finished in 14th place (6th in the "B" Pool) *1989 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in the "B" Pool) *1990 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in the "B" Pool) *1991 - Finished in 9th place (1st in the "B" Pool) *1992 - Finished in 12th place *1993 - Finished in 8th place *1994 - Finished in 6th place *1995 - Finished in 7th place *1996 - Finished in 7th place *1997 - Finished in 8th place *1998 - Finished in 10th place *1999 - Finished in 13th place *2000 - Finished in 12th place *2001 - Finished in 12th place *2002 - Finished in 15th place *2003 - Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2004 - Finished in 19th place (2nd in Division I, Group B) *2005 - Finished in 18th place (1st in Division I, Group B) *2006 - Finished in 14th place *2007 - Finished in 12th place *2008 - Finished in 16th place Links *Italian ice hockey federation Category:Ice hockey in Italy Category:National teams